marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Harlem's Paradise/Gallery
A gallery of images of Harlem's Paradise. ''Luke Cage Screenshots Season One [[Moment of Truth|Episode 1.01: ''Moment of Truth]] Harlem's Paradise Front.png Harlem Nightclub.png Cottonmouth plots.jpg Mariah stares.jpg Cottonmouth-ToothySmile-S1E1.jpg Mariah 5.png Cottonmouth lounges.JPG Mariah Dillard 3.png DColon-CottonmouthMeeting-S1E1.jpg Colon CMouth deal.JPG Cottonmouth-ColonDeal-S1E1.jpg DColonCStokesMDillard-Meeting.jpg Luke works.jpg LukeCagePromotionalImage1.jpg MKnight-S1E1-Smile.jpg Luke and Misty.jpg Luke Cottonmouth offer.PNG Dillard sees Luke.PNG CMouth deal Cage.JPG Cottonmouth unamused.jpg Shades Profile.png Shades 2.png Cottonmouth-PianoSexyLadies.jpg Cottonmouth Serenades.png Shades-KitchenWalkThrough-S1E1.jpg King Cottonmouth.png Cottonmouth Victim.png Shades-ShameeksDeath-RedLight.jpg Angry Cottonmouth.png Cottonmouth Bloody Business.png [[Code of the Streets|Episode 1.02: Code of the Streets]] Cottonmouth 2.png Cottonmouth approves.png [[Who's Gonna Take the Weight?|Episode 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight?]] CMouth-DrinkingTea.jpg Cottonmouth aint it a sin.JPG DColon-EpicWalkIn.jpg CottonmouthZip-TableTalk.jpg Luke-cage-domingo.jpg Stokes Domingo Threat.JPG DColon-GrinningAtCottonmouth.jpg CMouth-DColon-Threat-S1E3.jpg Cottonmouth 3.png CMouth-BaseballBat.jpg Cottonmouth Scarfe.JPG [[Step in the Arena|Episode 1.04: Step in the Arena]] [[Just to Get a Rep|Episode 1.05: Just to Get a Rep]] Cottonmouth Waits.png Cottonmouth feels beat.png Cottonmouth threat.png Cottonmouth desires.png [[Suckas Need Bodyguards|Episode 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards]] Mariah 8.png [[Manifest|Episode 1.07: Manifest]] Smooth Cottonmouth.png [[Blowin' Up the Spot|Episode 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot]] [[DWYCK|Episode 1.09: DWYCK]] [[Take It Personal|Episode 1.10: Take It Personal]] [[Now You're Mine|Episode 1.11: Now You're Mine]] LCageSavingMKnight-S1E11.jpg WJBPTV-NY'rM-2.png WJBPTV-NY'rM-3.png WJBPTV-NY'rM-4.png WJBPTV-NY'rM-5.png [[Soliloquy of Chaos|Episode 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos]] [[You Know My Steez|Episode 1.13: You Know My Steez]] Unorganised Cottonmouth Threatens.png Cottenmouth prepares.png Cottonmouth Executes.png Luke surrounded.png Cottonmouth's nightclub.png Cottonmouth approves.png LC Singer 5.png LC Singer 4.png LC Singer 3.png LC Singer 1.png LCage-HarlemsParadise-S1E11.jpg LukeCage 1x12 Misty Luke.jpg Stokes CF.png DiamondbackThreateningToShootShades.jpg Season Two [[Soul Brother 1|Episode 2.01: Soul Brother #1]] LukeCageTouchedByMariahDillard.jpg [[Straighten It Out|Episode 2.02: Straighten It Out]] HarlemsParadise-S2E2.png [[Wig Out|Episode 2.03: Wig Out]] [[I Get Physical|Episode 2.04: I Get Physical]] [[All Souled Out|Episode 2.05: All Souled Out]] [[The Basement|Episode 2.06: The Basement]] [[On and On|Episode 2.07: On and On]] [[If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right|Episode 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right]] BushmasterOwningHP-LookingAway.png Bushmaster-FuriousAtMouse.png Bushmaster-IWantTheSmellOfFlesh.png Bushmaster-PlanningWithTheStylers.png LCS2_Bushmaster_talks_to_the_Stylers.png Bushmaster-LookingAtMKnight&NTyler.png LCS2_Quincy_&_Buggy.jpg Bushmaster-Don'tNeedAGunOrPlasticArm.png BDonovanDefendingBushmaster2.png BDonovanDefendingBushmaster3.png Bushmaster-MassiveExhaustion.png Bushmaster-Anansi-ArgueAtHP.png Bushmaster-DismissesAnansi-HP.png Luke Cage 2x08 Misty Bushmaster.jpg [[For Pete's Sake|Episode 2.09: For Pete's Sake]] Bushmaster-JustNeedALittleNightshade.png Bushmaster-MeetingNTyler.png [[The Main Ingredient|Episode 2.10: The Main Ingredient]] BDonovanShades-ReturningToParadise.png ShadesReturnsToParadiseWithDonovan.png BenDonovanThreatenedByMDillard.png ShadesDillardRetakeParadise.png ShadesHandsOverRevolver.png Shades-LukeCageDannyRandAreHere.png LC Iron Fist & Luke Cage.jpg LCS2 - IF & LC (Harlem's Paradise).png LC Iron Fist & Luke Cage (Harlems Paradise).jpg ShadesDillardThreatenCageRand.png ShadesDillardThreatenAnansi.png ShadesThreatensAnansi.png [[The Creator|Episode 2.11: The Creator]] [[Can't Front on Me|Episode 2.12: Can't Front on Me]] [[They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)|Episode 2.13:They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)]] Cage finds out he owns Harlem's Paradise.png troy_LC_Misty.png Cage and Sugar talking in front of Misty.png Cage and Sugar talking at Harlem's Paradise.png RCarbone-HarlemsParadise.png AIzqueda-HarlemsParadise.png Luke Cage as the New Sheriff of Harlem.png Luke as The Sheriff of Harlem 2.jpg Unorganised Luge-cage-seasontwoimage-05.jpg BlackMariah-WhiteDress.jpg BushmasterArrivesInTheClub.jpg Shades-SellTheClubToMe.png ShadesWithHisCrew.png ShadesWatchesLCageBeatdown.png ShadesDillard-MoneyCelebration.png ShadesSmilingWithMoney.png ShadesHuggingDillard-WindowView.png ComancheDillardShades-ConfrontedByCage.png ShadesDillard-GunSaleMeeting.png ShadesWatchesDillardArrest.png ShadesFightingBushmaster.png ShadesAimingGunAtBushmaster.png ShadesThreatenedByDillard-Revolver.png ShadesReturnsToParadise-S2E12.png ShadesStranglesDillard.png ShadesMockedAboutComanche.png ShadesBeingSeduced-S2E11.png ShadesLaughing-AlexIsAShotcaller.png ShadesFollowingAlexAndDillard.png ShadesComancheAtDillardMeeting.png ShadesLeftToSpeakWithDillard.png ShadesReassuringDillard-S2E7.png Promotional Season One 14449931 1299621626723850 1525924237560263440 n.png LC Promo 2.png Season Two Joi - Harlem's Paradise (by Oregon Pizza).jpg Gary Clark Jr. - Harlem's Paradise (by Roberta Gomes).jpg Esperanza Spalding (Harlem's Paradise).jpg ‎ Christone Kingfish Ingram - Harlem's Paradise (by Rachael Francis).jpg ‎ Ghostface Killah - Harlem's Paradise (by Derek Vander Griend).jpg Stephen Marley - Harlem's Paradise (by John Jennings).jpg Faith Evans - Harlem's Paradise (by Jermaine Dickerson).jpg KRS-One - Harlem's Paradise - (by Naturel).jpg Rakim - Harlem's Paradise (by Olivia Odiwe).jpg ‎ Behind the Scenes Harlem's Paradise BTS.jpg ''The Defenders'' Promotional Def Promo 8.PNG Category:Location Galleries